


Date With Jared Padalecki

by Sam_Licker81



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Licker81/pseuds/Sam_Licker81
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Author Note

Thank you for reading my story. It won't be the best but whatever. And I will try to post at least once a a week.


	2. Chapter 1

Hailays POV

I had just gotten off work when I had decided to go to the local bar. I ordered my drink and sat down. "God, this has been a long day." I say under my breath. "Here is your drink ma'am." The bartender said. "Thanks." I replied. I decided to get out my phone and read supernatural fanfiction for a while. "Excuse me ma'am, the man over there would like you to have this drink." He said handing me a drink. "Thank you, I think." I look up and see Jared fucking Padalecki looking back at me. I quickly look back down and say under my breath "Thats Jared fucking Padalecki, and he just bought me a drink." At least I thought I thought it to myself. "Well then maybe you should go over there to him and say hi." The lady next to said. "It's not as easy as you think. He's the person I look up to." I say panicking. "Okay then don't. But it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." She said, making a point. "Okay, I'm gonna go over there and say hi. Maybe we can go home together." I say getting up and going over to Jared. "So you think we could even go home together?" Jared says as I sit down. "Wait, what. How did you hear me?" I asked looking down at the table. "You weren't exactly being quiet." He said staring at me like I had something on my face. "Oh I have little self-control and I can't even believe in talking to you" I said blushing. "Start believe it cuz I'm here and you're here. I just want to have a nice time with you. So what's your name?" Jared asked. "My name is Haley DeWitt nice to meet you." I said speaking out my hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you too Haley," He said shaking my hand. "So you're an actor how's that going for you?" I asked, staring at him intensely. "It's pretty good, so do you watch the show?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah I also watched Gilmore Girls" I say, also taking a sip of my drink. "That's nice, what do you do for a living?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. " I'm a welder. I own a welding shop. People bring me things too weld together and they pay me." I said proudly. "That's pretty cool, quick question Is that 67 Impala outside yours and did you restore it?" He asks looking at the windows. "Yeah it is. And I did restore her. And her name is Baby." I said taking a small sip of my drink. "Wow you really love Supernatural, you even named your car after Baby." He said impressed. "Yea so do you want to take a ride? In baby of course." I asked hopingly "Hell yes." He said waving or over the bartender. We got in the car and we both realized that we were pretty drunk. "So I'm not sure if I should be driving. And I don't want to get you killed, so maybe you should go home and we can reschedule." I said sadly. "Oh, okay give me your phone I'll give you my number and we can reschedule." He said with his handout. "Sounds like a plan I'm probably going to crash here for the night." I said taking my phone back. "Um, yeah no I'm calling Jensen to get an uber and come drive us back to my house." He said, taking out his phone. "Woa no you don't need to do that, it's way too much work for you and Jensen I'm going to stay here for the night." I say stubbornly. "Nope, you were coming home with me and Jensen won't mind and I'm already calling him . Hey Jensen, I have a friend here who has a car but we are both way too drunk to drive. Can you please get an Uber and drive us to my house?" He said with a pouty lip even though Jensen couldn't see him, ("Sure man is it a lady friend? Nevermind I'm on my way.) Jensen said hanging up.


	3. Chapter 2

"He will be here soon." Jared said smilling. "How can I resist that smile." I say giggling. "Just so you know I really really dont mind having you over." He said grabbing my hand "I can tell." I said placing a kiss on his lips. I pull away embarased but he pulls me back to him kissing me softly. "So I here you two need a designated driver." Jensen says looking in the window. "Yeah that would be nice, Thanks." Jared said pulling away smilling. "So what's your name?" Jensen asked. "Hailey DeWitt, oh my chuck I can't believe I've meet both Jensen and Jared in one night." I said excitedly. "Obviously your a fan. Judging by the car." Jensen said. "Isn't she beautiful." I said proudly. "Well I better get you to love birds home." He said opening the door. I scoot over and sit in the middle. Jared rests his hand on my thigh rubbing it with his thumb. Jensen started baby and we drive off to Jared's house.   
(10 minutes later)   
"We're here." Jensen said looking over at us. "Thanks man your a life saver, now go home." Jared said "Thank you so much Jensen. It was nice meeting you." I said shaking his hand. Jensen got out of the car and started walking home since his house is less that 5 minutes away. "So are we going to go inside or just sit here all night?" Jared asked glancing at his house. "No we can go inside. But do you have a guest bed room by any chance?" I asked looking at my hands. "Yeah, but dont you want to sleep with me in my room?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. "I do but I don't want to you know. Sleep with you in you know the other way of sleeping. At least not yet." I said embarrassed at what I was saying. "We can just go watch movies eat popcorn then go to bed and not have sex. Okay?" He said reassuringly. "Yeah okay, but I get I get to pick what we watch." I said opening the door a scooting over Jared just to get out on the passenger side. "Was that really necessary?" He asked laughing. "Yes it was. Now are we gonna go watch movies or what?" I said starting to walk up the path. "Okay let's go." He said walking behind me. "Dang your house is giant." I said in disbelief. "Yeah it's pretty amazing." He said getting to the door and unlocking it. We walked inside and it was amazing. "So what do you want to watch? I have Netflix, Hulu Amazon prime videos, and a lot of movies... go crazy." Jared said closing the door. "Well first I want to watch season 4 episode 22 of Gilmore girls, then Roxanne then Top Gun. And that's all." I said like I had this planned. "Why that episode of Gilmore girls? Isn't it the one where Dean and Rorry sleep together?" He asked. "Yes it is but it's also the one that Luke and Lorelei first kiss. Now go make popcorn." I said mater of factly. "Why don't you come make it with me. Then you can search my pantry for other snacks. Then we will go get the movies ready." He said pushing me towards the kitchen. "Whatever you want." I said accualy walking now. "Oh and I have a home cinema in the basement." He said casually. "You have a cinema in your basement?" I said shocked. "Yes I do." He said grabbing the popcorn and putting it in the microwave. "Cool. I'm gonna look for more snacks and drinks." I said opening the fridge. "Okay, just don't take my kale chips." He said seriously. "I'm not eating your kale." I said disgusted. "Hey it's not that bad." He said offended. "If you say so." I said laughing a little. "Just get the snacks and stop judging my food." He said opening the microwave taking the popcorn bag out.   
(5 minutes later)   
"I'm ready to go watch some movies." I said struggling to hold the snacks. "Okay then let's go." He started walking down a hallway then down some stairs and we were soon in a cinema. "Oh my chuck. This place is huge." I said astonished "Yeah I like to sit in here by my self and just watch movies all night." He said walking down the ramp. We sat down and got Netflix ready. "You comfortable?" He asked. "Yeah." I responded "You know you can lean on my the arm rest flips up." He said moving the arm rest. "Sure. But it's not my fault if I fall asleep." I said putting my head on his chest. As he reclined the seat. "I'm gonna start it now." He said pressing play. We sat there in sil3nce for a no it's but then the theme song played and I kind of mumbled it under my breath the hole time.   
After 30 minutes of us just watching while Jared rubbed his thumb on my arm. I then realized it was going to happen any minute. "Oh it's gonna happen soon this is my favorite part in the entire show." I said excitedly. "Okay calm down." He said laughing. Then it happened they kissed. "Yay." Is all I said before I remembered that kurk would run past and ruin the moment. We watched the rest of the episode in silence.   
(10 minutes later)   
"Okay so what do you want to watch next?" He asked playing with my hair now. "Top Gun." I said looking up at him. "I have that." He said grabbing the remote and putting it on. He pressed play and I relaxed back into his chest. We watch Top Gun then Roxanne and half way through Roxanne I fell asleep.   
(At the end of Roxanne)   
"Hey Hailey you awake?" He whispered but I didn't respond. So he picked me up bridal stile and carried me to his room and laid me down taking off my shoes and decides to take off my shirt pants and socks then put me in one his t-shirts. Then he got undressed to just his boxers and laid down next to me. Pulling the covers up he snuggled up to me and fell asleep with in 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

Hailey's POV

The next morning I woke up to a cold spot next to me. I sat up quickly letting the blanket fall off of me. I looked down and notice I'm not wearing any clothing other than my panties and bra. I look around and make sure Jared's not in here and grab a flannel I saw sitting on a chair and put it on. I walk out of the room and smell bacon. I walk down stairs to the kitchen. I walk up behind Jared and rap my arms around his stomach. "Good morning sleepy head." He said turning around and hugging me. "Goodmorning moose. Um did you undress me last night or did I do it unconsciously?" I asked "You fell asleep half way through Roxanne so I carried you upstairs. I thought you would be uncomfortable in jeans so I took your clothes off." He said hesitantly. "Okay as long as you did nothing weird." I said laughing. "Well I hope your hungry. I made bacon eggs and pancakes." He said letting go of me and turning back around to the stove. "Oh my favorite." I said letting go and sitting down on a bar stool. A few minutes later he came over with the food and coffee. "Thank you very much." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "I was thinking maybe we should go on a real date. You know get to know each other better." He said taking a bite of his food. "That sounds good how about tomorrow night at maybe 6:00?" I suggested. "Or maybe you go home get ready and come back and we can have more time." He asked taking another bite if his food. "Yeah I'll finish my food then head home." I said taking a bite of my food.   
(30 minutes later)   
"I'm gonna head home and get ready for our date." I said standing up and putting my plate in the sink. "Okay. I'll be here when you get back." He said putting his plait in the sink to. So I ran upstairs got dress ed and went back down stairs. "Hey where are my shoes?" I asked looking around. "There next to the front door." He replied walking out of the kitchen. "So I guess I'll see you about 2 hours then." I said walking over to him. "Yup, but don't wear anything fancy. Okay?" He said leaning down and kissing me. "I won't. I'm not a fancy lady." I responded "Bye Hailey." "Bye Jared." And with that I walked out the door got in my car and drove off to my house.   
(20 minutes later)   
I arrived at my house to find my friend Sofia's car in my drive way. I park and go inside only to find Sofia sitting on my couch watching Supernatural eating my chocolate and wearing my pajamas. "I know I said that you can crash at my place if you have to but really. Your even wearing my favorite pajamas." I said angrily. "Oh hi. Sorry they just looked really comfortable and soft." She said shrugging. "Well I have a date with that man right there. Yeah Jared fucking Padalecki so help me get ready in the next two hours or get out." I said pointing to the TV screen. "Are you fucking serious. You have a date with Jared?" She asked jumping up from the couch. "Yes I do. And I have to be back at his house in two hours. So are you going to help me?" I asked taking off my shoes by the front door. "Hell yes. But first you need to take a shower." She said standing up and pushing towards the stairs. "Okay I'm going. Now take off my pajamas please. " I said walking up the stairs.   
(1 hour later)   
"Hey Sofia this is what I chose to wear for my date." I said walking out of my room. "You need to wear something fancier." 

"Jared said that he didn't want me to dress fancy. So I'm not going to wear this." I said looking in the mirror. "Okay what ever. But please tell me your not just gonna put your hair up. Lat me do some thing with it." She whined. "Okay. Can you just put it I to to dutch braids please?" I asked starting to brush me hair. "Yes I can."   
(10 minutes later)   
"I got to go." I said grabbing my bag and hugging Sofia. "Good luck and please update me when you get the chance." She said letting go of me. "I will don't worry." And with that I walked out the door got in my car and drove back to Jared's house.


	5. Chapter 4

I got back to Jared's in house in about 20 minutes with 10 to spare. I walk up to the door and knock. 10 second later Jared comes to the door only wearing jeans his hair is wet and I almost squeal at how hot he is. But I control my self. "Hello there." He says like Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Jeneral Kenobi." I responded and we both started laughing. "Come in side nerd." He said moving out of the way. "You started it. So you are also a nerd." I said walking in. "You got me there." He said closing the door behind me. "So what are we gonna do?" I said trying not to look at Jared's abbs. "I was thinking going to a carnival then after that go to a steak house that I've been going to since I was a kid?" He asked walking towards the stairs. "Okay that sounds like a plan." I said sitting down on the couch. "Well I'm gonna go finish getting dressed. You can watch something on the TV." He said walking up stairs. I decided to watch Supernatural. (10 minutes later) Jared came back downstairs looking practically like Sam wearing jeans boots a gray Henley shirt and a lumberjack style flannel. "You ready to go?" He asked grabbing his wallet and keys. "Yeah. Are we taking yours or my car?" I asked turning off the TV. "Can we take baby?" He asked shyly. "Yeah I do owe you a ride." I said said walking over to the door and opening it. "Can I drive? I'm not aloud to drive baby on set." Jared asked. "Yeah, just don't break her." I said opening my door. Jared started the car and drove out of the neighborhood. (10 minutes later) We got to the fair grounds and Jared parked the car. "So Hailey by the way I am famous, I will be recognised. So I'm gonna wear this hat and your gonna wear this cause I don't want you getting picked on." Jared said handing me a hat. "Okay, thanks." I said taking it from him and putting it. We then started walking through the parking lot to the entrance. Jared grabbed my hand after a minute of walking. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. We got to the entrance and stood in line for a few minutes before someone came up to Jared and asked for a picture with him. "Oh my chuck! Jared can I get a picture with you?" A girl squealed. "Sure thing." He said standing next to hwr. She took a selfie on her phone gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Jared." The girl said then walked away. "What's it like being famous and people constantly coming up to you?" I asked standing next to him again. "At first it so weird like people were coming up to me like every 20 minutes when I was out and about. And that was durring Gilmore Girls I was only 16 years old. But I started to get used to it. Now I'll say hi take a picture sign something and they'll leave. So yeah, people have come up to me at some really strange times. Like in the bathroom I'll be pissing and a guy came up to me looked down and said damn can I get a picture with you?" He said laughing a little. "That is weird I would be so uncomfortable. In that situation." I said. "Yeah but it is also fun. All of the conventions and I also get to meat some really cool people on set and on the street." "I always wanted to be famous when I was a kid." "Every one does." He responded. "Next person can come over to me." A lady at the desk said. "That's us." He said grabbing my hand and pulling over to her. "Hi how many tickets do you need?" She said. "Can I get 2 tickets please." He said grabbing his wallet. "Here you go. And I'm can I please get a picture?" She asked handing us 2 rust bands. "Yes you can." He said smilling. They took the picture and said goodbye. We then walked into the fair and looked around at all the rides and games we can play. "You wanna go on some rides first then get a snack?" Jared asked. "Sure, what do you want to ride first?" I asked grabbing a map from a keosk. "Oh that looks cool." Jared said pointing to tower of doom. "Okay let's do that first." I said starting to walk towards it. We got to the ride and there was a line.   
(10 minutes later)   
"Hey it's our turn." Jared said. "Okay, let's go. You scared?" I asked. "No, I are you?" He responded. "No I'm not. Just let's do this." I said pulling Jared up the steps and to our seats. We sat down and put the safety things over our shoulders. The worker came around and checked our harness. He said all the rules and we started to rise slowly up the tower. Within 1 minutes we were at the top and we heard a loud pop before we fell back down.   
"Did you scream? I thought I heard you scream." He said laughing. "No I didnt scream did you?" I said lifting an eyebrow. "No I did not. Let's go to the next ride." He said grabbing my hand and pulling to a big rollercoaster. The rest of time we just rode all of the rides and close to the end we got some drinks and nachos. "Hey you ready to go get some dinner?" Jared asked as we walked around. "I am getting hungry, let's go." I responded turning towards the exit. We get to the car and Jared is driving us to the steak house.   
(30 minutes later)   
It was a conversation filled car ride we talked about favorite movies and TV shows, what school was like and where we went for school.   
We soon got to the restaurant and it was just a small place. "So here we are saltgrass steak house. I used to go here every Friday night as a kid." Jared said shutting off the car. "Looks good, shall we go inside?" I said unbuckling my seat belt. We went insid3 and instantly got a seat. We sat down and looked at the srinks for a minute. "Hey Jar, is it okay if I call tou Jar?" I asked nervously. "Yeah I like it short and easy to say when your out of breath." Jared said winking. "Wow Jar that's how your gonna look at this. But I like it. You gonna come up with something for me?" I asked. "Yeah, but I'm bad at things like this." He said shyly. "Oh well you can take your time. I was gonna ask you something, who's the designated driver?" I asked looking at the menu. "I will be the driver I really don't mind. Or I can call Jensen and we can shit faced?" He said with a smirk. "No I'm good you can be the driver. Don't want to bother Jensen again." I said. "Yeah that's a good idea. So what you gonna drink?" Jared asked. "Looks like the have family business so I'm thinking so of there craft bear." I said setting my menu down. "Good choice, I'm gonna have a cheery Coke." He said putting his menu down. "What do you think I should get to eat?" I asked looking at my menu. "Well I'm gonna get the ribs cause that's my favorite. So maybe you should get that." He said. "Then that is what I will get." I said setting me menu back down. A few seconds later a water came over and took our order. "Hey Jared, what can I get for you guys?" He asked. "Hey Luke can I get my usual and same for Hailey and a cheery Coke for me and Family buisnes for her." Jared said handing the waiter our menus. "Sure thing. Anything else?" He asked. "Nope, this is good." Jared responded. And with that Luke walked away. "So you really do go here a lot." I said. "Yeah, I come here at least twice a week." He said. "Cool, soooooooo what you wanna talk about?" I asked. "I don't know, I'm have fun just seeing at your breasts." He said so casually. "Oh so you wanna be like that tonight, two can play at that game." I said smirking. "Oh no, what have I gotten my self in to?" He said laughing lightly. "I don't know what have you gotten in to?" I said setting my foot on the empty spot on the chair between his legs, moving foot around on thigh. And he instantly took a sharp breath in. I giggled staring at him. "I'm in for a long night tonight aren't I?" He asked worried. "If you want me to stop then just ask and I will." I say. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop just gonna be hard getting out of here if I have a boner." Jared said. "Oh yeah I better stop then and save it for at your place." I said removing my foot.   
"How about we play 20 questions and we have 5 passes. If we really don't want to answer." Jared suggested. "Sure, you can go first." I respond. "Okay, um... what are your kinks or fantisys?" Jared asked. "Oh um. Light bondage, hair pulling, role play. And secret fantisy Fox Mulder in the X-Files office. Like I'm Dana and you would be Fox. I know it's stupid. What about you?" I said "Um I also love bondage and pet names. And princes Leia in her jobba the hut outfit." He said. "Coolio. My turn to ask, favorite supernatural episode?" I asked. "Defenetly "Baby"." He responded. "Oh same, what was it like filming it?" I asked "it was defenetly different. I've never done anything like it. And it was a really meaningful episode. We didn't really have any bloopers from that episode." He said shrugging. "That's so cool." I responded. "Here are your drinks, your Coke and your beer." Luke said setting them down. "Thank you very much." I said taking a sip. "Your welcome and your food should be out in about 10 minutes." Luke said walking away. "It's my turn now right?" Jared asked. "Yeah." I responded. "Okay, um ever watch Friends?" He asked. "All of it at least 3 times. My favorite episode is S2E15 because it's the first one with Richard Burk." I said excitedly. "Wow you watch a lot of TV don't you," he said laughing. " Yeah I do. My turn, why were you in the bar in the first place last night?" I asked. "Oh, I just needed to get things off my mind. I've been struggling ever since the divorce. I haven't seen My kids in a month Hailey. It's killing me." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I brought it up. You don't have talk about it if you don't want to." I said apologetically. "No it's okay. We can talk about it some other time. But now it's my turn, when's your birthday?" He asked. "October 13th 1985, and fun fact that's Mulders birthday." I said proudly. "Cool, that means that your 35 years old right?" He asked. "Yeah it does." I responded. "My birthdays July 19th 1982." He said. A few seconds later Luke cane back with our food and sat it down in front of us and left. "This looks amazing." I said grabbing a piece of it and bitting it. "And ir delicious isnt it." Jared said grabbing a peave of his. "It is." I responded. We mostly ait in silence except for the ocational coment about some thing.   
(30 minutes late)   
We both finished our food and decided to pay. Of course Jared paid. We left and went back to Jared's house we decided to just go to bed for the night right away. We fell asleep fast huddled up to each other.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up in Jared's bed again. But this time he was next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I turn over to face him and find that he is already awake. "Good morning." Jared said kissing me lightly. "Goodmoring. How long have you been up?" I respond. "Oh only about an hour."he said shrugging. "You should have woken me up." I said sitting up. "Sorry you just looked so adorable, I didn't want to wake you. I'm gonna hop in the shower wanna go start break fast?" He asked. "I can't I actually have to get home I have plans with my sister. Sorry I'll call you tonight." I gave Jared a quick peck on the lips, but he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back in a kissed me pationatly. We both pulled away for air and I said, "I really do have to go. But I'll see you tonight at 7:00?" I said between kisses. "Yeah that's okay. See you tonight." I kissed him one more time and walked away to get dressed. I put my cloths on and left. 

(20 minutes later) I get home and take a quick shower. I'm just going to breakfast then a movie and the mall with Amber. So I just put on a flannel, black jeans, and black vans. I still had 30 minutes till I had to leave so I decided to call Jared. 

H:Hey Jared I told you I'd call. How are you doing?  
J:I'm doing good, just finished breakfast, and I have some shoping to do at the mall.  
H:Cool, what mall?  
J:Barton Creek square.  
H:That's the mall me and Amber are going to. Maybe we'll see you there?  
J:At Hot Topic around 1:00?  
H:We'll be there.  
J:Well I got to get going. I'll see you later.  
H:Yes defenetly. Goodbye Jared.  
J:Bye Hailey.

I hung up and now I had 15 minutes till I had to leave so I decided that I'd get there early. I left the house and headed to The restaurant. (I don't know any restraunts in Austin Texas I don't live there) I got there and just sat in my car Reading some fanfiction.  
10 minutes later I heard a tap on the window and it was Amber. I opened my door and closed it locking it and giving her a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" "Hailey I have something to tell you!" Amber said jumping up and down. "Are you gonna tell me?" I asked. "Isaac proposed!" She squealed holding up her hand. "Oh my Chuck no way!" I responded. "I know he did it last night. "Let's go inside, I also have good news." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the restaurant. We sat down at a table and ordered coffee. "So you said you have some good news?" She asked. "Okay So, I went to the bar three days ago. And I met someone..." "Chuck, who did you meet, what's their name?" She said cutting me off. "You won't believe this but I think I'm dating Jared Padalecki." I said nervously. "You've got to be kidding right? This is a joke." She said. "It's not a joke. I sleped in the same bed as him... twice, no sex but he did kiss me. Like out of breath type of kiss." "You are so lucky. Can I meet him? Please." "He said he would be at the mall maybe we will see him." We finished eating our food and by now it was 11:30am so we decided to head to the mall. We took our separate cars and left. We get to the mall in 20 minutes so we decided to go to Spencers. I got an AC/DC T-shirt by the time we got out of Spencers it was 12:20 so we decided to go to Victoria's secret and get me some lingerie. "What do you think about this black set?" "It looks cute hold it up against you." "What are you my mom?" "No I'm your sister now hold it up." "Fine." I hold the bra up in front of me. "Looks like it will fit. Now the bottoms. Okay yeah do that one. Oh and in red." "And blue. Okay I think I'm good. Let's check out" We pay for my stuff and leave the store. When we get out it's 12:50 so we decide to head over to Hottopic. When we got in there I could already see Jared standing at the back talking to some fans. So I decided to go around to the back so that he didn't see me. I got up behind him and I put my finger to my mouth signaling the girls not to say anything. I then jump on Jared's back and kiss his cheek. He almost falls over but catches himself. I'm still clinging to Jared's back and he can't see me. "Who's on my back?" He said turning his head try to see me. But I just duck out if his view. "Please tell me who it is." He said kind of angry. "Okay, you can know who it is." I slide off his back and he turns around and looks at me. "Oh, hi... okay that makes this less awkward." He said. "Sorry if I made you mad." "No you didn't make me mad." He said hugging me and giving me a kiss. He then turned around to see all the girls he had been talking to holding their phones up and had a confused face. "Every one meet my girlfriend Hailey. But please, please keep it secret. I don't want to go public yet." He said holding my hand. "Wait am I your girlfriend?" I asked looking at him. "Yes you are. Now if you will excuse me everyone I'm gonna be with Hailey." He said turning around and ran into my sister. She looked up at him and started jumping up and down. "You weren't lying you really are dating Jared Fucking Padalecki!Oh my Chuck." "Yeah I wasn't lying. This is no lying matter." "So what do you guys wanna do?" Amber asked. "We should go see a movie." Jared suggested. "What movie?" I asked, "There's the new marvel movie, Infinity War!" Amber said. "That sounds good. What about you?" "That's good with me. I got all my shopping done already. So the rest of my day if free. You guys have anything else planned?" "Nope, we got all ours done to." I said holding up my bags. Not thinking about the bag of lingerie. "On what's in there? Is it for me?" Jared said trying to peek in. "You don't get look yet. It's a surprise." I said pulling it away from him. "I'm gonna look up the next movie time for infinity war." Amber said. She pulled out her phone and just then she gets a text from Isaac. "I got to go. Something happened and Isaac needs me home." She said. "Oh, well then I guess I'll see you later good luck with whatever it is." I said hugging her. "It was nice to meet you Jared, have fun." She said. "You to, bye." Jared responded. And with that Amber walked away. "So let's see what time that movie is at." Jared said. "You know what let's go back to your place I got a surprise for you."


End file.
